


Familiarity

by lefiate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Owain is a good boyfriend, Sleeping Together, inigo is sad lonely and nervous as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiate/pseuds/lefiate
Summary: The necessity to seek out something familiar is not uncommon in new lands, Inigo longs for the piece of home that has stayed with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired I first wrote this at 4am when I couldnt sleep and now touching it up and publishing it i have an essay due this friday i havent started lol but i love owainigo so it's okay im so gay dudes im so Tired pls tell me if there's any errors I should fix ty ty ily

Inigo had always been a night owl, his thoughts of the day past swirled repeated in his head and prevented him from peaceful sleep. The moonlight that filtered in through his bedroom window kept him wide awake even longer through the night, it was no help of any sort. He stretched his arm up to his ceiling examining his hand, marked with scars and scrapes. Inigo could hardly remember the times when his hands were clean of blood and pain. A long shadow was cast over his the weapons and armour that lay on the table at the foot of his bed and his sheets, wrinkled from hours of tossing and turning. A sword half out of its sheath glinted harshly in the moonlight as his hand fell back down.

His eyes rolled upwards. This wasn't the same moon he had always been under.

This was the moon of a different world. Not the one he spent his past nights, sleeping, fighting, walking, and dancing under. This wasn't the moon that knew his past.

His eyes searched the dark corners, a habit that had stayed with him his entire life despite the safety within the castle walls. The room was rather barren, he didn't have much in terms of belongings. Though he kept mementos as often as he could, he had grown used to a life that only sentimentality would make suffer. With nothing to be found, he turned around in his bed once more to face the walls that surrounded him.

The night here was barren.

Only the rustling of trees in the wind outside and his own breath bounced throughout the room.

At a time like this, he would’ve been out by now, exploring the area by himself and marvelling at the peace a only a world under the veil of the silent night would bring. However, it was only a few years that he had come to this world and formed the alliances necessary for his survival. Even serving under the First Prince of Nohr, villagers and castle servants alike were already weary of who he truly was. He wasn’t certain how others who truly lived here would react to seeing him stalking around in the dead of night, much less if they caught him dancing as he was prone to. To his knowledge, no one here, save for the royalty of course, would have much use in dance. He could feel his heart beat faster at the thought of being seen.

He stared at the empty palm outstretched in front of him. Pale light illuminated his skin and the white scars and nicks carved into him. Seconds passed in silence, and he curled it under his head, unwilling to be reminded of his battles. How empty his bed was.

He was lonely.  _ As usual _ , he thought.

He closed his eyes and his mind wandered immediately to what it’d be like to have someone lay with him. Someone to fill the emptiness. Someone warm and soft. Earnest and kind. Anyone who would listen to his whining, who would hold him as he cried. Strong. Loving. Someone who’s always been there. The embodiment of happiness and home. Odin. Owain.

He felt yearning in his heart as he clutched his sheets closer around his body. Owain was here, he knew that. But Owain operated under the young prince Leo, Inigo hardly saw him and much less Severa since the trio arrived to the unfamiliar lands. A quick passing in the halls, secret rendezvous when they found they were free. Chaste kisses and whispered I love yous were offered every goodbye they had. In their separation, neither knew when he would see the other, just as it was before. 

Inigo was desperate for longer moments with him, Owain had always been someone whose company he truly enjoyed even before he confessed his love. He loved the stories he’d come up with, his over extravagance and flair for the dramatic. The way he’d power through with a smile on his face and ensure him not to worry during the battles. How Owain always already knew when Inigo was starting to feel nervous, by the quiver of his lip and the shaking of his hands, and would work endlessly to calm him down and cheer him up. Owain had been the main cause of why he started feeling confident in his dancing, he always cheered for him at the end of a practice. Even with all his teasing, Inigo was truly grateful for Owain to be by his side.

He longed for the feeling of Owain’s body against his, his lips against his own.

He was so close by, Inigo knew that, but he still felt so far away.

He opened his eyes and stared wearily at his door. Nothing was stopping him from going out to see Owain other than his own fear. 

Minutes passed in silence.

Four walls surrounded him.

His armour and uniform lay in a disheveled pile, undisturbed from when he dumped it.

His bed was empty.

Loneliness consumed him.

His bed creaked as he lifted himself off his mattress and pulled the sheets off himself, fabric flourishing itself with a loud rustling. He sighed as he reached around for a shirt to throw on and tugged on his spare boots. In one fell swoop, Inigo grabbed matches from the table and lit them, bringing the fire towards the steel lantern that hung above his bed.

Instantly, his room was illuminated a bright orange by the candlelight as it sparked to life. Inigo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps it wasn't for the better. He’d see Owain the next time wouldn't he? He didn't have to do this and take the risk. He’d be jeopardizing both Owain’s and his safety. 

Images of battles flashed in his head.

In seconds he found himself out of his room, walking down a hallway lit only by his light and the barest reaches of the moon. His boots padded against the floors, echoing in the darkness. Every few seconds he had to stop to ensure himself that what he was hearing was only the product of his own movement. He didn’t have weapons on him. The only thing he could do if he was confronted was lie through his teeth, or if there was a robber by some stroke of horrible luck, hope to realize and dodge a knife in time. He doubted the latter would happen, considering the extensive guard outside the castle walls, and continued on his way. Inigo had been shown Owain’s quarters before a handful of times, it was close to Lord Leo’s room, as his own quarters was close to Lord Xander’s. It was close by to the stairs he walked now walked down. The walls were close, the flame being nearly the only protection he had from the darkness that lay in front of his every step.

Inigo looked for Owain’s door. He remembered that it had a few nicks about it, the bottom of it was unusually high. He stared down at the floor until he stepped into another lightsource from the room in question.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open peeking in. Dull light cast burnt shadows across the walls. “O-din?” he whispered. There was no response.

His heart pounded in his chest. What if Owain wasn’t here? If he was in danger? He forced himself to open the door and enter the room, preparing himself for the worst. 

There was no danger in here.

Owain slept peacefully in his bed, snoring lightly. The room was slightly larger than his, or it at least seemed that way. There were certainly more items here, bookshelves of tomes, larger momentos of their past was kept atop them. On a desk next to the bed, a lantern much like his was still ignited, the candle nearly a stub. A book lay beside it, quill still on the paper and ink open next to it. Inigo stared at the scene in front of him, evening out his breathing. He closed the door behind him and blew out his own candle, the room grew darker. He took off his shoes and propped them up against the bookcase and set the lantern down next to it. Inigo made his way to the bed, taking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

He stopped at the desk. As always, his curiosity took the better of him and he peered down into the pages of Owain’s book. The handwriting was beautiful as always, elegant cursive in luxurious and rich colours befitting of the prince. And of course, the words on the page were his extravagant stories and logs of spells, weaponry, attacks, the lists went on. Inigo smiled softly to himself at the familiarity he always found himself longing for. He moved to blow out the candle just as Owain shifted in bed onto his side facing him. Inigo looked down at the man he loved. His face looked soft, at peace in his dreams. Sleeping was one of the rare times Inigo got to see Owain completely unguarded and at ease. He deserved it. Owain was probably the one who deserved peace the most out of all the people Inigo knew. He vowed when he confessed he’d give Owain a peaceful life, one where they didn’t have to worry about any danger and the two of them could spend their time in each other’s arms, dancing, writing, laughing, or otherwise. 

Yet here they were in a country rooted in glory and conquest that teetered on a war with the neighboring Hoshido. He felt guilt ridden at the circumstances they found themselves in. It wasn’t what he promised. But Owain didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he was doing significantly better than both Inigo and Severa themselves. Perhaps it was because of he no longer had to be reminded of the legacy of royalty and the familiar lands changed by future, past, and their existence. Perhaps it was just because Nohr was, for the most part and in the loosest meaning, at peace. But then what would happen when the war with Hoshido truly did begin? It would be soon wouldn’t it? That’s why they were sent here after all. They’d have to face the battlefield once again. Would they have to harm another human as they’ve done before? Slaughter, as he’s found out by his fellow retainer, was no problem here. Perhaps that was just her? But he’s met criminals before. Maybe it’s everyone. It could very well be everyone. It would end up having to be everyone anyways, even the innocent villagers, to protect themselves, to protect others, their country, their beliefs and lives. A war would start again. He would be in danger again. Severa would be in danger again. Owain would be in danger again. He didn’t want to lose either of them. They were all he had left of the life he was forced to leave behind other than the scars that decorated his body and a dance he never completed. He didn’t want to lose any of it. He didn’t want everything to keep hurting. He could feel himself starting to shake with the uncertainty of the future. With a weak breath, he blew out the candle, and once again found himself in a room illuminated only by dull, unfamiliar moonlight. It did nothing for his nerves.

Inigo crawled into Owain’s bed, making himself eye to eye with his sleeping partner’s face. He could immediately feel the other man’s body heat against his own, calming him down already. He inched closer and tapped Owain’s forehead lightly with his own.

The blonde grunted and squinted open his eyes, “Ini..go...?” he whispered.

“Mhmm.”

“Why’re you here?”

“I missed you.”

“...” Owain’s eyes closed again, his mouth still slightly open. Inigo stared at him and watched him breath. “...I missed you too.” the words escaped on an exhale and green eyes met brown, “Are you okay? You’re shaking, are you cold?”

“I-” Inigo was caught off guard by the question, he didn’t even realize he was still shaking. “Uhm. It’s nothing.” He cleared his throat, “It’s just, everything is almost the same here as before, it scares me is all.”

Owain looked at him, “I’d say the same, but it’s the only thing we can do.”

“What? War? Taking lives and watching our allies fall?” Inigo could feel tears sting behind his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you or Sev, you’re all I have left. Owain, I don’t want to be alone in this place...” he bit down on his lip and looked down from the blonde’s face, an expression of concern painted clearly across it.

Owain cupped Inigo’s cheek with a rough, warm hand. “Inigo...it’ll be different. None of us will get hurt. We won’t get separated again. We’re all here aren’t we?” 

Inigo nodded, still looking down. 

“Hey, look at me?”

“...”

“Inigo, please look at me,” his hand slipped under Inigo’s chin, tilting the smaller man’s head up. Brown eyes looked everywhere but into the green ones in front of him, nervousness plain on his face, “Sev will be just fine, she’s Severa after all. And I’ve said it before, I’ll always be here with you, until the very end of time. You believe me, don’t you?”

“...I do.” He responded in a whisper.

“I don’t break my promises, Inigo. You know that. I’ll always be here with you no matter what happens. We’ve survived through everything we’ve been through so far, we’ll survive through this too, I know it.” his voice took on a softer tone. Owain had always done that without realizing whenever he was trying to console him.

Inigo nodded slowly.

“Still down, huh?” his lips twisted into a pout as he thought, “Hmm. I know what will cheer you up, my comrade in arms! Together, we will forge our way out of this binding darkness and into the light! I, Odin Dark, chosen hero, see the curse that has been lain upon thee, binding your mind and happiness!! Be lucky, oh beauteous one, for I verily have been blessed with the rich, awesome, and esoteric knowledge that only the very ancestors of magic themselves have concocted to lift such a disastrous spell!! Ready your body, for your liberation from these dark chains will be broken by me...now!!” Inigo barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Owain grabbed his cheeks in his hands and began peppering Inigo’s face in kisses.

“H-Hey!! Owain!” he could feel a smile ease its way on him, and laughed in between the onslaught, “Stop!! I feel better now, hey-” Owain pulled him into a kiss, the blonde’s mouth opening his easily. Inigo’s eyes were wide in surprise, he would have gasped if his mouth hadn’t already been so preoccupied with the tongue that was now poking around in it. His eyes fluttered shut as one of Owain’s hands snaked it’s way up to his hair, grabbing hold of it and deepening the kiss even further. Inigo let out a small moan into Owain’s mouth. Despite the roughness of his hands, Owain’s lips somehow always managed to stay unbelievably soft.

Just as quickly as it began, Owain pulled away from the kiss, grinning. “Feel better?”

Inigo found himself smiling back, “Oh? I would have suspected you had something else in store for me. You said it yourself the curse was ancient!”

“”Tis! But your shackles have been released already, some rest and peaceful slumber are the final touches necessary for its completion!”

“Final touches you say? I was expecting it to be by your hands.”

“You’re awfully quick to change moods, you sure you were sad before?”

“I was!”

“You’re right, the dismay is always written plain across your face.” Owain laughed, “It’s not there anymore now though, from what I can tell.”

Inigo tapped his forehead against Owain’s lightly. “...Thank you, Owain. You always make me happier you know, it means a lot.”

The blonde’s face lit up, “Really! I’m glad I still can even in these unfamiliar lands. I did mean it about the sleep though, I’m starting to get really sleepy again...” 

“Of course, dearest.” Inigo sighed in content, softened eyes stared back into the eyes of his partner before they closed. “...I love you.”

A proud smile worked its way onto Owain’s pink lips, “I love you too!” The blonde reached his arms around Inigo, wrapping him up. His hand crawled through Inigo’s hair, finding its place once more, the other found its way under Inigo’s waist and rested on the small of his back, pressing him closer to Owain’s own body. Sleepily, he flopped his head back down and gave Inigo a kiss on the forehead, “Goodnight.”

The mercenary grinned once more, his smiles were always only genuine around Owain now. Perhaps this was what it was meant to cherish someone? He shifted himself up, meeting Owain’s lips with his once more as he placed his arms around Owain’s neck, “Goodnight.” With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the gentle breathing of his lover, their synchronized heartbeats, and the gentle glow of moonlight through the windows.


End file.
